


the wrong foot forward

by byeolbit, sleeping_souls



Series: four ducks of the apocalypse [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Gen, it's just cute nonsense, the misconceptions of tsunderes, this isn't a love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_souls/pseuds/sleeping_souls
Summary: Hongbin most definitely does not have a crush and Yifan and Qiuyue are just friends. But the world never really listens to their protests.





	the wrong foot forward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Along Came a Duck with a Tweet on its Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753918) by [sleeping_souls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_souls/pseuds/sleeping_souls). 



> You don't need to read Along Came A Duck With A Tweet On Its Back first to get this story since it chronologically first but I would HIGHLY recommend you do!

“Hyung what are you doing?” Sanghyuk asked, leaning back on the couch that Hongbin had been sitting on. The youngest's make up was done and he looked ready to star in a cult. Voodoo Doll was a great concept but sometimes even Hongbin felt creeped out by how good their stylists were at making them look goth.

“I was just watching music videos and performances” he told him. Sanghyuk nodded.

“Hakyeon hyung has been binging on dance videos to get some choreography inspiration” he told him. “You're both so similar. Maybe you really should marry him.”

Hongbin frowned, grabbing the youngest in a chokehold. It was a running gag in the group now. When drunk, Hongbin had accidentally confessed to finding Hakyeon a valuable elder friend. Hakyeon had burst into tears and not let go of him while the others had sang romantic songs for background music. The sudden work on Hakyeon's plate was a blessed distraction but the other members hadn't given up.

There was a knock on the door and both of them straightened up. Their manager opened the door and greeted people on the other end very enthusiastically. Sanghyuk frowned and got up, curious about who had come to their waiting room.

Hongbin followed, just in time to see him get hugged with a loud exclamation of “Hyogi!” and a random person jumping into his arms. Sanghyuk's happy laughter caught everyone's attention including Taekwoon who had been asleep and had woken up by the noise.

“Minah behave” a voice said, but not really meaning to interrupt the happy reunion. It belonged to the tiny human out of the group of people still awkwardly standing at the door. Their manager ushered them in and the tiny (well tiny-er) human had pulled ‘Minah’ back into line. Sanghyuk had followed, still in conversation.

“You didn't tell me you debuted already!”

“I texted you!”

“You probably texted my old number”

“Then isn't it your fault for not texting me from your new number?”

“Ayyy. I'm a busy idol who doesn't have time to text. Shouldn't you be nicer to your sunbae?”

“You are younger than me.”

“By three months!”

“My hyungeroo is prettier than you too mouse boy”

“Shouldn't you introduce us to your friend?”

The last two sentences had come from different people. The second last was from the tallest and the possibly youngest? of the girl group? in front of them. That was Hakyeon's best guess. New rookies here to greet their sunbae group. A lot of people had debuted recently. He had stepped in before the argument went on forever.

“Sorry hyung” Sanghyuk said sheepishly. He stepped away and joined the boys on one side. All of VIXX had assembled, pulled by Taekwoon and Jaehwan into place so that their juniors could greet them. Jaehwan pulled Hongbin along, snapping him out of his daze.

“Hello, we're Kamonegi!” the group greeted in a well rehearsed chorus. “We're a newly debuted group. Please take care of us!” the one in front added.

“Congratulations on your debut!” Wonshik said, clapping encouragingly while Hakyeon chuckled.

“Did they really name you Kamonegi?” he asked, holding in his laughter.

“Yeah, we weren't very thrilled to be ducks either” the fourth one spoke up. Hakyeon pitied the poor kids but couldn't help but laugh at the imagery. Ah well, groups had debuted with weirder names and concepts and these kids looked nice.

“What are your names?” Jaehwan asked curiously.

“My name is Ara! I'm the rapper” the one who had answered replied. Wonshik nodded to himself, instantly taking interest in a fellow idol rapper.

“My name is Miya. I'm the maknae and visual of the group” the tallest explained. So Hakyeon had been right about the age! Why were the youngest always the tallest?

“My name is Minah. I'm the main vocalist and Sanghyuk's classmate” Minah introduced.

“My condolences” Jaehwan said, faking deep sorrow and causing her to laugh and Sanghyuk to protest.

“My name is YooA. I'm the leader and main dancer!” the shortest one introduced herself. 

Hongbin blinked. This tiny, pretty and cutely wide eyed human was the leader? She would never survive if the chaos he had seen was anything to go by. And her features were generally Asian but she didn't look Korean. So being a foreign member plus leader? He had to wonder.

“We are big fans so wanted to greet you and give you our album” YooA continued, smiling brightly. She had an eye smile, Hongbin noted. So cute…

A shove from Jaehwan brought him back to the discussion and Hongbin realized that YooA had been holding out the album to him since he had been the closest. Oh my god, had he been spacing out while standing in front of her???

“Thank you” he said, smiling his dimple smile to make up for the awkwardness. “We'll listen with attention.”

Qiuyue blushed when confronted with the popping dimples and bright smile. Hongbin sunbae was really attractive in person compared to music videos. Too bad it looked like he didn't care much for their music as he had zoned out while they talked. But the rest of the group seemed reasonably okay? She would take the small victories.

“We have a copy of our album for you too” Hakyeon said, his manager handing over one to their manager. The girls immediately gasped, cheering when they received it. Sanghyuk smirked at Minah who only rolled her eyes in response but continued to browse through the album cover.

“Thank you” they replied in a chorus, bowing slightly out of sync. Hakyeon beamed. They had time to perfect it after all.

-

“I knew I had seen YooA somewhere!” Hakyeon exclaimed all of a sudden, causing everyone in the car to start.

“You have?” Hongbin asked, trying to sound casual. When did Hakyeon hyung meet a rookie girl group member? Hadn't he been dying due to extremely busy schedules like the rest of them?

“Do tell” Jaehwan asked, not so subtly nudging Hongbin. Hongbin glared but he knew it was of no use. If Jaehwan hyung was set on an idea then Jaehwan hyung was set on it and only hell or high water would distract him.

“Remember the dance videos I was watching? Well there was one that went viral about two years ago. It was freestyle mostly street dance to a medley of hit English songs” Hakyeon said, pulling his phone out. He navigated through his YouTube history and found the video he was looking for and forwarded it to the KKT group.

“YooA was a famous street dancer as a trainee. Her real name is Qiuyue” Hakyeon explained. He pressed play and handed his phone over to Jaehwan and Hongbin to watch.

“She's pretty good” Hongbin said.

“Isn't she? Her normal style is different from cute concepts girl groups do but she pulled that off well today” Hakyeon said.

“High praise from the leader nim” Jaehwan teased. “Speaking of high praise, would you like to add more words about her beauty Hongbin? All of us saw you space out when you saw her.”

“I didn't” Hongbin scoffed. “I was just a little sleepy.”

“You were attempting to murder our maknae just five minutes before it. You were clearly wide awake.”

“I was doing no such thing. If Sanghyuk dies then I have to be the youngest and everyone will make me do aegyo and I think I would die myself first” Hongbin groaned.

“Please don't kill anyone. Also you can admit that Qiuyue is cute. Princess was a cute song and I know you were singing along to it yesterday” Hakyeon smirked.

“She's… pretty” Hongbin conceded. “And their song is cute.”

“And you like her and have a crush and are being chicken about it” Jaehwan guessed. All of it was correct but Hongbin was not about to hand over blackmail ammunition. And sure it was a crush. But it was an instant crush that would go away soon. Girl groups debuted all the time! He didn't just give his heart away to every rookie group's leader! Just because she looked cute, and was an adorable height, and could dance well, and spoke nicely and had really distinct and expressive large eyes….

“You’re mistaken hyung” Hongbin insisted.

“First Hakyeon and now Qiuyue. Lee Hongbin's type is leaders, wow” Jaehwan deduced, ignoring him.

“Should I be flattered Bin-ah? Or should I be jealous since you like Qiuyue more?” Hakyeon asked.

“You both should stop being silly” Hongbin said, unimpressed.

“Is it because the stereotypes of leaders is that they top and Hongbin has a bratty sub alignment?” Jaehwan asked. He yelped when Hongbin lunged for him and Hakyeon had to yell about no fighting in back seat and distracting their manager driving while laughing very hard myself.

-

 

“Qiuyue, what are you thinking about?” Ara asked, sitting down next to her.

“I am way too embarrassed about meeting Yifan” Qiuyue admitted. EXO was the last sunbae group left for the girls to greet. The boys had come in late due to a prior schedule so the girls were waiting to greet them after the performance was done.

“Why? Isn't he your best friend?” Minah asked. “Or are you worried that your crush on him will show?”

“It's absolutely possible that madré is worried about him finding her cool and cute because she likes him so much and would like validation by reciprocation” Miya reasoned.

“You're all wrong. I am worried because the idiot has no filter and will drag me in front of his entire group” Qiuyue said flat out.

“If you were only best friends then you would be as cool as me meeting Sanghyuk” Minah said. “But you're not because Miya is right.”

“Let's go girls!” their manager called out. Miya shrugged, flipping her hair and walking out because she knew she was right. Qiuyue huffed and followed the others who kept teasing her till they reached EXO's waiting room.

There was a lot of noise on the inside which silenced the moment the girls walked in. It was a little awkward and very crowded with twelve boys and the four girls and the managers and stylists in the small waiting room.

“Hello. We're Kamonegi, a newly debuted group. Please take care of us!” the girls greeted in a perfectly rehearsed chorus. Everyone was already getting bored of the introduction and they had a couple of thousand times more left in their lifetimes. Qiuyue sent out a small prayer to the heavens above.

“Isn't Princess your new song? It's very cute” Junmyeon said, once the introductions were done and albums exchanged. The boys nodded in agreement. Minah caught Sehun looking Miya's way and raised an eyebrow. She coughed and he started, looking away while blushing.

“Congratulations on your debut, Yue” Yifan said, putting his arm around Qiuyue who wanted to die at the contact. There were multiple surprised glances from the boys at their leader being this bold while the girls smirked. (Miya may have yelled 'geddit kids’ but she denied it firmly)

“Is there something you want to tell us Yifan hyung?” Junmyeon asked, gesturing to Yifan practically squishing Qiuyue who was dying under his hold.

“Qiuyue and I are childhood friends. We studied in the same school too” Yifan said brightly.

“It's one of my life's biggest regrets” Qiuyue groaned, freeing herself of his hold.

“Sure you have regrets, being ‘only friends’ with each other” Baekhyun picked up. He got a high five from Miya who enthusiastically agreed with the assessment.

“Not this again” Qiuyue muttered under her breath.

“Nah we're just friends. Qiuyue is too short for me” Yifan said, earning a stomp on his foot. Qiuyue smiled at him innocently before walking out of the waiting room in a huff.

“Her height is a sensitive issue” Minah explained to the rest of the group. 

“Wow you'd make a terrible boyfriend if you didn't know that. I'm glad madré isn't dating you at the moment” Miya added.

“Don't worry gege. You still have some hope” Ara said, patting Yifan on the arm.

“Please” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes. Ara almost choked, laughing at the response while Yifan massaged his aching foot.

“Surely he's not beyond redemption” Ara laughed.

“Did you not see this exchange?” Kyungsoo deadpanned. Ara laughed, a little too hard and Minah nudged her along. They bid their goodbyes and followed their leader back to their waiting room.

“He's the meanest man I know” Qiuyue huffed while everyone was changing out of their stage outfits into something more comfortable.

“But he's your man” Miya chimed, from her dressing stall.

“And it was definitely funnier than watching Minah argue with Sanghyuk sunbae” Ara put in.

“That tall potato deserved to be dragged” Minah protested. 

“Sure he did” Ara said, coming out the same time Minah and Miya had. “Kyungsoo sunbae was so funny though.”

“We noticed” Minah and Miya said together before giving each other a high five.

“He's just funny. That's all you guys” Ara defended. “Besides. Shouldn't we focus on FanYue?”

“That's a cute sounding otp name. FanYue” Miya said.

“There is no otp” Qiuyue sighed, knowing it would fall on deaf ears. She debated exiting or dying inside the changing stall but dying meant leaving the other three lose on the world and she couldn’t do that to everyone else.

“Who was your favorite sunbae group out of those we visited?” Ara asked, changing the topic before Qiuyue dragged them off to the practice rooms.

“4minute. They were so badass” Miya said, fangirling a little.

“VIXX for sure. It was fun meeting Sanghyuk after a long time” Minah said.

“I thought that was a disaster to be honest” Qiuyue said.

“Because Minah sassed her senior? The world won't end because of it” Ara consoled her.

“I think Hongbin doesn't like us” Qiuyue told them. It was a stupid thing to fret over because obviously everyone wouldn't like them. And it felt sillier to think over it so much.

“Really? He was very polite” Minah said thoughtfully.

“Maybe he was too busy admiring your beauty to respond to you when you gave him the album, mother dearest” Miya reasoned.

“That is… literally the least likely reason” Qiuyue sighed.

“Well, what are the chances we'll cross paths?” Ara asked, shrugging.

In hindsight, Qiuyue should never have let Ara tempt fate.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
